ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Guardians
The Guardians is a mini-series created by Binkatong. Premise It has been 50 years since the creation of the original Omnitrix, and 30 years since Ben Tennyson first put it on his wrist. Since then, Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, has been forced to produce several more, occasionally because another part of the galaxy was in desperate need of a hero (he got paid big money to make a new trix for the job and find a good wielder, which he used to keep his projects afloat), but usually because Ben tended to bat around whichever he owned like it was a child’s plaything, and often broke it as such. After a while of this he grew old and weary, and was unable to take all of it anymore. So he selected a few heirs. Of that group, most were in charge of designing and building new trixes for the galaxy’s heroes, but one was tasked with keeping Ben’s Omnitrix supply running. That alien was Akyno, a Galvan. Under Azmuth’s orders, Akyno constructed the next Omnitrix, known as the Acmatrix. In order to go above and beyond with it, he decided to catalog the full DNA library of not one but three whole galaxies, the Milky Way, the Andromeda Galaxy, and the Triangulum Galaxy. After finishing the actual construction of the device, he built a space station equal distance from all three galaxies so that the collector drones could easily access it, and stored everything on there. In order to guard the station, the Plumbers sent a special task force ordered to protect the Acmatrix and all of its components at all costs, comprised of exceptional individuals from several species. They lived on the ship, kept it running, and made sure no one tracked down its hidden location. The group switched out every 100 days for new recruits. This cycle went smoothly and undisturbed for years. One day, a new group switches in. Among them are a few new recruits, such as Aregos, the oddly clever Tetramand, as well as a many old-timers, including a tough-as-nails Splixon, a technically-minded Vulpimancer, and a serene, level-headed Appoplexian. But unbeknownst to them, they were tracked there and their ship bugged, and all three galaxies now know of their existence and location. Which means criminals of three galaxies are now on their tails to claim the new Omnitrix for themselves. After the first strike against them, all the communications between the outside world and the station are cut down. The guards, with no clue what’s going on and no way to call for help, have to fend for themselves. But there’s another twist; the Acmatrix, which they thought that benign and dormant in this stage, begins to transform itself into the different alien forms. And whenever it’s transformed, it’s doing one of two things: defending the station, or trying to escape. Will the guards last the 100 days before another ship comes while still in possession of the Acmatrix- and their lives? Characters Main Characters [[Aregos|'Aregos']]: An oddly clever Tetramand. He is the main protagonist of the show. [[Onera|'Onera']]: A tough as nails, no nonsense Splixson. Although she is only an agent and a level 1+, everyone on the station- including the higher-ups- acknowledge her as their unofficial leader. Assigned as a mentor to Aregos. Baenji: A very technically minded Vulpimancer. He's currently trying to learn how to speak Galactic speech, but he is able to read and write perfectly fine. Veide: A calm, long fused, pacifistic Appoplexian. She's the mediator of the group, and the one who keeps everyone from killing everyone else. Has a passion for psychology. Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:The Guardians Category:Binkatong